Dolls
by Jenei
Summary: Bella is cleaning out Edward's room when she makes a shocking discovery. Will Edward be able to save Carla? Very OOC in some parts. AU.
1. Discovery

A/N: yes this is random. Yes it came to me and I have an idea what to do with it.

BELLA POV

I was helping Edward clean his, I mean, our room. We were in the middle of moving me in, and I was to be changed sometime after. When exactly, we weren't sure. Graduation was a couple weeks ago, and my friends and family thought I was at college.

The Cullens and I were on some mountain. Was I scared? Yes. Did Alice enjoy shopping offline? No. There were more things to buy but nothing could be brought up to our house. But, we were only up here until the pack was deceased and so was everyone else I knew was dead.

I was knee deep in closet stuff. Mostly discarded CDs that Edward claimed were "disgraceful" and " a poor excuse for music". It was funny hearing him talk like that; he was using the tone he used when talking about eating human food. I laughed thinking about it, and Edward shot me an ' ok then, but I still love you' look. I smiled, and he did too. Suddenly, I saw an arm, about half a foot long. I mean, obviously fake, but probably a doll's arm-

Wait. A doll? In Edward's room? I glanced at Edward. He was sorting through CDs, the keep pile 50x higher then the garbage pile, which held 1 lonely CD. He hadn't noticed my discovery. Quietly, I grabbed the arm and pulled. A doll with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a pink tutu stared up at me. It was kind of creepy. It was like on of those American Girl dolls, and it's hair was braided really well, which I hoped that meant that somehow it stayed put in the closet, Normally if it hadn't been used in a while it's hair would have been mess. But if it's neat it means… no! If it's neat it normally means it was used recently.

"Edward?" I questioned, and he turned to face me as I hid the doll. "Do you like dolls?" I asked innocently, and cocked my head. I saw his eyes flash with confusion, then a small percentage of realization, then disbelief. I kept up my innocent façade.

"No… Bella." He said slowly. "Where would you get that idea?" I shrugged, and retreated to the back of the closet where he wouldn't see me.

**Quick! Block your mind! **I texted to Alice, using Edward's phone, a silver KDDI Penck, which is only available in Japan. They flew there just to get it!

**Done. Why? **I got that a couple minutes later.

**How come you didn't have a vision? Shouldn't you know? And what took you so long? **I replied quickly, and waited for her reply.

**Jasper and me… were… um…busy. **She answered, and my face heated up.

**Oh. **I texted, afraid to say more.

**Well out with it? What happened? Jasper and me aren't done yet! **I felt myself redden even more as I began to type.

_**B-**_** Oh, well I was cleaning out Edwards closet, and I found a doll.**

**A- OMG! He still has that! I thought he got rid of **_**that**_** centuries ago!**

B-Wait, why does he have it in the firsts place?

**A-Well, he got lonely.**

**B-- Are you trying to say he made out with this doll?**

**A- NO! Thank god. That would have been REALLY gross.**

**B- But then why does he have the doll? I mean this is Edward!**

A- Well…he had this fascination with dolls.

**B-Umm…. OK then.**

**A-It makes me think… does he still have the ones hidden under his floorboards…**

"Bella? What are you doing?" Edward.

**B- Ahhh! He's calling me! Bye!**

"Nothing! I'm cleaning out your closet.' I lied, bending over, pretending to tie my shoe. I felt his presence behind me, and I popped up and turned to face him. I smiled. His eyes darted down to my hand. I was still holding his silver phone. He looked back up at me.

"Do you like my phone? I'll get you your own." He offered, thinking he knew the answer. He thought I was going to say no, like I always did.

"Ok." I simply said, and turned around to continue sorting the box. I heard his small gasp. He knew I never wanted anything expensive and now I did.

"Ok?" he asked weakly. And I smiled before turning. I wanted it to text Alice, and most likely Emmett. I had a plan with the doll, and it would probably work.

"Love you!" I said, and kissed him. I walked out of the closet. Edward's back was too me, so I scooped up the doll and ran to Alice's room.

Thankfully, she was not busy with Jasper,

A/N: whoooh! Next chapter coming up soon!


	2. The Team

A/N: here is chapter 2. REVEIW

ALICE POV 

I heard a small knock on the door and Bella tentatively call out,

"Alice? Jasper? You aren't busy…right?" Jasper and me both smiled as we exchanged a glance

. We weren't busy anymore.

"No, Bella, come in." She peeked in, almost not trusting us. I smiled and got up off the couch. Jasper shot Bella a small smile, and returned to his book.

BELLA POV

"Edward doesn't know that I found the doll."

"Carla." said Alice absent-mindedly. I nodded and kept speaking. "But he was suspicious of me for wanting his phone. I thought then I could text you without him reading it." Alice nodded, and took Edward's phone from my hand. She pressed a couple buttons, and handed it back to me. She pulled out her own phone, an I-Phone. She too pressed some buttons and then spoke.

"There. All memory is gone." She smiled, and we both went to sit on her pale green couch. Now that I thought about it, these rooms were a replica of the house in Forks. Alice and Jasper's room was had a pale white carpet, and tan walls. There was a TV, a bookshelf, a desk, a couch, and some CDs. There was an archway leading somewhere else, but there were curtains pulled together so you couldn't see past it.

Jasper shot me a small smile as he left the room. I smiled back.

"So… what's the plan?" asked Alice.

"Well… first thing is first. Can we trust Emmett? Can he block minds? We definitely don't want Edward to know what we are up too." I said. Her eyes closed, and her face became blank.

"Hmm… he looks like he won't spill… unless we bring in something about eggnog…" she said, and her eyes flashed open. "We can tell him."

"What happened with eggnog?" I asked, afraid to know the answer. Alice looked at me, with a weird expression.

"You don't want to know." I nodded, and flipped open Edward's phone to text Emmett.

_**B-**_** Hey Emmett. Block your mind! NOW!**

_**E-**_** What? I'm busy.**

_**B-**_** Eww with Rose?**

_**E-**_** Of course not. I am building a monument of Tator-Tots.**

_**B-**_** I am not going to ask.**

_**E-**_** Well, again, I'm busy. What do you need?**

_**B-**_** Well Alice and me want to annoy Edward. But we need you to swear not to tell him. You have to block your mind.**

There was some thumping on the stairs, and two seconds later the door flew open.

"I swear!" he bellowed. Alice remained calm, but I knew my face was probably overwhelmed.

"Quiet!" Alice hissed. "Edward will hear you!" Emmett calmed himself, and came over to the couch.

"I'm blocking my mind. I swear. And I swear that I will not tell him. I swear on my tator-tot monument!"

He looked so earnest I cracked up. He looked surprised, then confused, then offended.

All 3 of us made a small huddle as I recited my plan.

A/N: wow! What will that plan be! Ideas welcome!


	3. Phase 1

A/N: here is chapter 3… enjoy and PLEASE review! Oh and by the way, you will never know the whole plan. You will just see bits and pieces.

BELLA POV

"That is going to work!" Alice cried excitedly, but somehow she remeianed quiet. I smiled, and glanced at Emmett.

"Egg-cellent, just like my tator tot monument!" he cried, and smiled goofily. I stood up.

"Begin Phase 1: Revelation." I said, and marched out of the room.

EDWARD POV

Something was wrong. Bella was acting strange, first with cleaning, then the whole phone thing, and now letting Alice play Barbie. Emmett was singing (in his mind) about his tator tots to the theme of "My Humps" by The Black Eyed Peas. It was disturbing. Alice was also blocking her mind. It was different then normal though. Usually when she played Barbie with Bella, she only blocked her mind about Bella's appearance. If her mind was drifting, like thinking of Esme doing laundry, I could read it. She always had more then one thing on her mind. Jasper was blocking the emotions he was picking up, and that was how I knew something was wrong.

I was going to go investigate when I heard Alice outside squealing. "Edward! I am going to send Bella in now!" I sat back down on my couch, and looked towards the door. Normally Alice put her in something to look cute, or hot but… never sexy. Until now.

Bella walked in, an unusual air of confidence around her. I smiled at her, and she returned it. My body seemed to lean towards her, and the 'man' in me was being driven insane.

BELLA POV

I had to keep reminding myself, it's all for the plan. It's all for the plan.

I was wearing a short, tight blue dress that made me have cleavage and look curvy. I was wearing heels that made my legs look really long, and earrings that were long and sparkly. Alice said it would bring his eyes to my neck.

Alice and I were now outside Edward's door. Alice began jumping and squealing. "Edward! I am going to send Bella in now!" Alice pushed open the door and I walked in. I focused almost completely on being confident. Otherwise, Alice said that it wouldn't work.

He flashed me a crooked smile, and I smiled back. But his eyes weren't on my face for long. I walked close leaned over and said,

"My eyes are here." And I pointed to them. He looked up, startled. Since his eyes were occupied, I knew Alice was sneaking in and putting Carla, the doll, behind me. I then proceeded to ruin it by tumbling into his lap. I quickly decided to make it look like it was on purpose. He looked surprised, and began to chuckle but I kissed his neck, and up a trail to his mouth. He froze.

"Bell…a?" he asked, but I ignored him, and rearranged my position so I was on his lap completely, straddling him. He was stunned, and his ocher eyes were darkening, approaching black. I cuddled close and kissed him.

"So…Edward…do…you…want…me?" I asked between kisses. Normally he would have tensed up, but apparently, he couldn't handle me right now.

"Yes…" he said huskily and I casually stuck one leg on the ground. Now I could stand up (hopefully) in one fluid motion. He groaned and I whispered,

"Oh Edward…" I leapt up and in a stroke of luck was able to grab Carla, not fall and back up away from him.

"…I don't date guys who like dolls." I said, taking in his shocked face, and turned and walked out, swaying my body. I felt his stare until I disappeared from sight into Alice's room.

EDWARD POV

She knows about Carla? Does she know about Susie and the rest of them?

A/N: yes there are more dolls!


	4. Phase 2

A/N: ok here is the next chapter and I hope you like it!

BELLA POV

I smiled evilly. Phase 1 had worked perfectly. I let out a small evil laugh. 'mwa, ha, ha!'

"Bella! Who know you could be so evil!" Alice said, struggling to hold in a laugh. A few giggles escaped. I ignored her.

"Now, for Phase 2. Since that one was my idea, someone else picks." I looked around our mini-circle. "Since we are going clockwise, Emmett, it's your turn." Alice and I turned to him, praying something intelligent would come out of his mouth.

"Lets destroy the doll!" I rolled my eyes, and Alice sighed.

"Emmett," Alice started to explain in a patient tone. "If we destroy the doll, the whole thing is over." A stubborn look settled on his face.

"What if he has more then one doll?" Emmett said, and smiled triumphantly when neither Alice said,

"Let me check." Her vision-face appeared, and when she 'woke' she began to bounce.

"Ooh! There are more! I know!" she tapped her head.

"Just tell us the plan." I said, knowing she would have one. She stopped bouncing to relay the information.

"Ok, Emmett, Edward doesn't know you're involved. You go say Bella fell, when I went to get her a sandwich. He leaves his room, I go in, and grab the dolls under the floorboard. You would think to know to move them, right?" I nodded, more to the plan than to the last question. Emmett stood.

"Begin: Phase 2!" he said, and ran out of the room lifting up his knees and yelling 'ah' while patting his mouth to make that Indian noise. I snorted.

"Lets go." I followed him, but when I blinked, Alice was standing at the end of the hall.

"Come on, Bella!"

EDWARD POV

I was so stunned after Bella left. I still couldn't get over the way she looked in that dress. I might have given in and, oh god-

I groaned and sat up on the couch. _Stop torturing yourself!_ I scolded. Then I heard Emmett, being an Indian again.

"I am He Who Builds Tator Tot Monuments. I come with no weapons. Your mate, She Who Falls Down A Lot, has liven up to her name. Come One Who Is A Prude! Save her!'' I growled, really angry with him. He smiled sheepishly.

"Really, Bella didn't want me to get you, but… I wanted to." He said. I wanted to make sure he wasn't lying. A picture of Bella's face scrunched up in pain was his main thought. I leapt up.

"Basement. We were looking at all the 'old' historical things." I nodded. Carlisle had stored our old stuff, things that are worth a LOT of money.

I ran down there, where Bella was. She was clutching her knee. She looked like she wasn't in pain. And she's a bad actress, so this is real.

"Oh, Emmett! I told you I was okay!'' She whimpered as she attempted to stand. I kissed her cheek, and smoothed her hair. She pulled away.

"Edward! I don't date guys who like dolls!" I winced. That was just a little blow to my ego. But I figured she was kidding. At least I did before she crawled to the other end of the basemen.

ALICE POV

I dashed into Edward's room. I went over to the corner of the room; the one place the carpet was loose. I lifted the carpet, then the floorboard.

"Jackpot!" I whispered. The hole had grown twice as big as last time I had seen it. There were about 20 dolls! I took all of them out, then put a couple of old newspapers on the bottom, and put 10 back. It looked normal. I snuck out with the 10 dolls, and hid them in my room.

I knew I needed to sort through them. A vision about them would come to me. I picked up the first one. It had black curly hair, and green eyes. It was in a purple dress. I didn't get anything from it. This one probably wasn't that special. The next one struck a chord. It had straight red hair, freckles, and gray-blue eyes. It was in jeans and a tee reading 'Daddy's Girl'. This was obviously one of his favorites. The vision was of me switching this one and another one's outfits. Apparently, it would annoy Edward to no extent. I dug through the pile. Got it! It had scraggly brown hair (that was falling out), and dull, faded gray eyes. Its outfit was such a fashion disaster; I couldn't bear to repeat it. Yuck!

I hid the two dolls, just as Jasper walked in.I smiled.

"How did you know I would need you?" I asked. He looked a little proud. Aww, Jazzy!

"I always do, and I will help you. Now, what exactly do I need to do?" I danced over to him.

"You make me so happy!'' I jumped excitedly, then kissed his cheek, and told him what to do.

"Send weird emotions to him, and block your mind. Then, pretend we were 'busy' before, the reason I was late. Ok?" He laughed.

"Got it." I ran downstairs. I dashed into the basement.

"Sorry! I got the vision while I was with Jasper. Is she ok?" Bella was crawling furiously away from Edward, who wasn't really trying to get her. He had this bemused look on his face. Every couple of seconds of seconds he would just stop and stare, then take a tentative step forward. She shrieked, and crawled harder when he did. Bella _was_ a good actress. I laughed, and both looked at me.

"Save me!" Bella cried crawling furtively. I scooped her up.

"Lets play dress-up!" Bella howled.

"Nooo!" We abandoned an astonished Edward.

A/N: how was it?


	5. you must read this

A/N: i am going on hiatus, and for how long, i do not know. i simply have run out of ideas for most of my stories. it may be forever, and i will let you all know if i make a new account.

sorry


End file.
